


Virginia's First Red Flower

by VampirePaladin



Category: Wild ARMs 3
Genre: Blood, Community: 31halloween, Gen, first kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virginia's first fight for survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virginia's First Red Flower

Virginia walked through the door of the gob hideout. She had hoped to keep her presence a secret. The rusty hinges of the door as she closed it decided to ruin that plan.

A gob turned its head, the greasy beard waving in a draft. He opened his mouth, full of large, ochre colored teeth. His hands flexed on the shaft of his axe before he leapt toward Virginia, covering twice his height in a single movement.

The young woman fell backwards. The axe cleaved into the wooden floor right in front of her. She started pushing herself backwards with her feet as the gob pulled at his axe to free it. Virginia reached for one of her holsters, grabbing at one of her ARMs. She pulled the Bantorain 93R free, but she fumbled with it and it fell, skittering across the floor. 

The gob swung its axe at her again. Without thinking, she rolled. She ended up on top of something uncomfortable and hard, but she did not have time to worry about that. Her hand went down to her other holster and she brought her arm up, holding the Rapier Ex ARM. Her hand was shaking. She normally was an excellent shot, but now she could not even focus. So, she just pulled the trigger. She pulled it again and again until the hammer clicked on an empty cylinder.

The gob roared in pain. Out of all those bullets only one had hit. The gob clutched at his bleeding leg before he abandoned his axe to rush her with his bare hands. 

Virginia dove forward and to the side, pushing herself up to her feet. Her eyes locked on the dropped ARM. She dashed for it, but the small, muscular body of the gob slammed into her, knocking her face down into the floor. She could feel it climb up her body and put its strong hands on her throat. 

With one last burst of adrenaline she grabbed the weapon in front of her. She blindly elbowed the gob with her other arm. The grip on her throat weakened. Virginia grabbed a precious gulp of air as she spun on the floor. The gob’s surprise was quickly gone and those rock hands were back on her throat. This time she could see into its blood-shot eyes as it chocked her.

Virginia brought the barrel of her firearm to his head and pulled the trigger. Instantly she felt herself able to breathe. She pushed the corpse aside. Her gaze was pulled to a wall. Blood and other pieces of a head were stuck to the wall.

She could not look away. The pattern, the shape it was so much like the flowers embroidered on her holsters. Her young eyes were locked on the blood flower. Her free hand reached up and touched it, staining her white gloves.

It was the first time she had taken a life. The thought of killing had scared her, but the flower of blood was so pretty. The smell snapped her out of her daze.

She had to hurry. The fight had to have been heard by the other gobs. She reloaded her revolvers and put them back in the holsters.

Virginia would never tell anyone her fascination with the flowers made by blood splatter. It clashed with her ideals of justice too much to admit such a dark love in herself.


End file.
